


Habits of Hard Workers in College

by trixie_moon



Series: Nekoma 1.0 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Day 5 - habits & college AU, Gen, Homework, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Miya Twins Week 2020, Miya Twins best twins, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepiness, Studying, Supportive Miya Atsumu, and sleeping, brothers snuggling and studying, hard work, more like what actually happens IN my current AU, not quite AU, or well, snuggles, though its mostly snuggling and introspection haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/trixie_moon
Summary: Miya Twins Week Day 5 - Habits & Hardwork & College "AU"Osamu's tired but he needs Atsumu's help. If he doesn't fall asleep first, that is.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: Nekoma 1.0 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Miya Twins Week 2020





	Habits of Hard Workers in College

Atsumu and Osamu were creatures of habit. No matter how impulsive they could be sometimes, they were still deep-down extremely habitual. Part of it had been a survival mechanism from their youth, but it was one that served them well.

They knew when Mother and Father would be home, at 10:45 on the dot every night. Osamu and Atsumu would have to be in their beds before that, but before that, they could always be with Mamoru. Homework would happen there at his house from 7 to 8, then dinner at 8:15, and dishes were done by 9, giving the boys a solid hour and thirty minutes before making their way home to do whatever they wanted with Mamoru. Then it was up at 5:45 for school, and rinse and repeat. 

Those habits were not futile in college, thankfully. 

Now free of high school and its memories, Osamu chose to enroll in college to gain a business degree, following in the footsteps of his uncle Takashi. Kashi-oji had studied business and finance himself in college, eventually becoming the senior Hyogo representative at his company. While Osamu had no such passion for vehicles as his uncle did, he _did_ possess the Minamoto family business acuity. So as family habit, he went for a business degree. 

* * *

Atsumu, by his own admission, did not do well in school. However, he had not done so horribly as to not be able to attend a good university, which he counted as a blessing. As was their own habit of being twins, the two of them had ended up being accepted to the same university, with Atsumu studying sports science.

He too was a creature of habit. Had special ways of preparing for volleyball sets, specific stretches to minimize injury, specific environments he needed to best perform. He applied these habits similarly to studying. He and Emiko had spent countless hours working on the best ways that he could study so that he could remember what he needed in order to pass his classes.

Those habits were not futile either.

* * *

However, that did not mean that those same habits did not cause problems of their own. Such as when Atsumu was supposed to be studying for his first set of end-of-year exams. Alone. No one else was willing to help him, no one save for Emiko. They were supposed to have a call at 8:30 that night. 

Key word: _supposed_.

She had to cancel, and truly regretted it. But she and Daisuke were both busy, so Osamu’s boyfriend couldn’t study with them either. They had to deal with family affairs, Daisuke offhandedly mentioned something about his uncle and mountains and needing privacy with Emi. 

Being respectful boyfriends, Osamu and Atsumu were happy to comply with the request. Of course, though, that threw habit out of the window, and that was something that sent them both into worrying spirals. They were creatures of _habit_. They made a point to talk to the important people in their lives, and Emi and Dai were both essential to that.

So that was precisely how Atsumu found himself cuddling Osamu at three in the morning. His younger twin had woken from a stress-induced nightmare, looking worse for wear, and that was putting it mildly.

(“Mild my ass, ‘Samu. You’re literally lookin’ like Dai just said he’d break up with you if you failed,”

Osamu had laughed hollowly at that. “You have no idea how right you are,”)

But Daisuke was unavailable to assuage his boyfriend’s fears, not that it would have helped all that much. Everyone knew Daisuke was the top student of his class for a reason and that was entirely because the boy spent more time in the library than in his own dorm room. He would usually start off whatever he’d help Osamu with by giving him a lengthy and condescending yet incredibly sweet lecture.

Osamu missed it dearly. But he knew Atsumu wouldn't have been able to help with that, so he gave up that habit for the time being. Instead, he just mumbled, “‘Tsumu? C-Can you cuddle me like when we were kids? I-I don’t think i can fall asleep again otherwise,”

Atsumu blinked quizzically. “Isn’t that counterproductive? You don’t want to fall asleep, don’t you?”

“Eh,” said Osamu sleepily. “Doesn’t matter at this point, it’ll be absorbed anyways. This way I can sleep and still tell Dai I studied. It’ll count, promise,”

Atsumu raised his eyebrows, suspicious. “If you say so,” he replied, picking up his brother’s economics textbook and flipping to the closest open page. He made himself comfortable next to Osamu and stretched out, spreading himself (and the textbook) across the bed. Osamu sleepily snuggled his brother and Atsumu felt a pang in his heart.

When was the last time that they made _this_ a habit?

When was the last time that they both made an effort to cuddle one another at night? The last time they just spent time together for the sake of it? When was the last time they fell asleep together?

Atsumu blinked back the tears that threatened to spill onto the textbook and his twin. He couldn’t afford to cry right now, nt when this exam was so important to Osamu. After all, Atsumu was many things, including a liar, but he was a creature of habit. At least when it came to Osamu, atsumu would do anything to make his brother happy. Absolutely anything.

So when Osamu began to cry softly, about halfway through the chapter on business models, Atsumu looked down, worried. Osamu was mumbling something that Atsumu couldn’t make heads or tails of even if he tried. After all, he wasn’t a business student by any stretch of the imagination. That was all Osamu’s hard work. But if there was one thing, one habit that Atsumu prided himself on, it was knowing exactly how to help Osamu.

“‘Samu,” he said softly, carding his fingers through his brother’s black locks. “Wake up, it’s a dream,”

Osamu made more whines of distress, whines that Atsumu barely understood. He heard something about group projects and Daisuke and someone being angry, but that was really the gist of things. 

Atsumu sighed and shook Osamu until the latter’s eyes snapped open and he gasped.

“How was that sleep, _Sleepin’ Beauty_ ,” sneered Atsumu.

Osamu scoffed. “Nothin like her sleep, _Mister Narrator_ ,”

Atsumu flicked through the textbook. Boring. Boring. And more boring. 

Was there anything interesting here? There weren't even any examples of businesses that he could look at! It was all theory, and theory was something that Atsumu had a burning hatred of. wWhy did he have to bother learning a bunch of facts he probably would not be using when he ran a business?

Osamu yawned, snuggling himself against Atsumu’s side. “You’re warm,” he mumbled. “I like that you’re warm…” and he yawned softly. “Even if you’re a total asshole.”

Atsumu snorted, “If I really was a total asshole, I wouldn’t be here reading this to you. So I think _you’re_ the asshole, ‘Samu,”

“No, ‘Tsumu, you’re the asshole!” whined Osamu sleepily. “Just read the damn book, will ya?”

“I am not going to read any stupid textbook if you’re still going to whine and bitch,”

“You’re the bitch!”

“You’re the asleep one!”

“‘Cuz I’m tired, ‘Tsumu,”

“Sucks to be you, ‘Samu,”

The twins both grumbled but snuggled up again. And just as habitually as they had when they were children, they soon abandoned their textbooks. Atsumu was tired of reading, and well...Osamu was just tired. “Let’s go to sleep,” he slurred, eyes squeezed shut. “Like old times,”

“Minus Bitch and Cuntface,” quipped Atsumu, “so not like old times,”

Osamu smiled in his sleep. “Yeah, better. C’mon ‘Tsumu,”

Atsumu smiled back. “Of course, ‘Samu.”

Silence passed between them in that dorm room.

* * *

And like habit, Atsumu and Osamu found themselves sharing a bed like when they were small. Snuggling another person was easily the best way for them to fall asleep, it always had been. Another one of the habits they had carried from their childhood with them. But this time, they didn’t have anyone to snuggle besides each other.

Mamoru wasn’t there.

Aka-oba and Taka-oji weren’t there.

Daisuke and Emiko weren’t there.

It was just the two of them in that dorm room. Two peas in a pod. Or soybeans, as Osamu preferred to say, strongly preferring them to peas. Atsumu didn’t really care as long as he was there with Osamu.

Together.


End file.
